Remember: A Maze Runner Trilogy Story
by TheFearlessDreamer
Summary: Rebecca, the first person to step foot into the Glade, finally gets caught up in the drama that's going on with the Gladers. Will she survive or die in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, so after almost a year of this account being created. I've never actually posted any stories. After months of working on this fanfiction I've finally written an appropriate amount for you guys to read. Some facts in this story are made to be incorect to folllow my storyline so please don't be too harsh. So.. without further ado, I give you **Remember: A Maze Runner Story**

\- TheFearlessDreamer

* * *

 *******I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER TRILOGY. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JAMES DASHNER*******

* * *

Rebecca gasped for air as she was being elevated by a metal box. She stood on the cold metal floor, surrounded by barrels, and retched, although there was nothing in her stomach. White and blue lights blinded her as she searched around her. Suddenly, the box halted to a stop, causing her to fall onto the freezing hard floor. The ceiling opened up and revealed the bright yellow sun. She finally got up and pushed herself out of the box and took everything that was there with her.

She set up all the supplies and glanced around her. There were walls around her with a huge forest, and she was alone.

Rebecca had no idea what was going on.

Where was she? Was there any possibility that she wasn't alone? Was she supposed to live her? What were behind those walls? Was there any dangerous threat there?

The girl had no memory of how she got in the box or who put her there.

Putting her questions in the back of her mind, Rebecca dragged her supplies into the forest, where she built shelter for herself and took bits of food from her supply to eat. She lay down on the hammock she had set up and thought back to her questions that continuously filled her mind.

Multiple hours passed but nothing came up. Her questions remained unanswered. Screeching filled Rebecca's ears. Clutching them, she look at the huge gap in the wall that was suddenly closing. Rebecca watched in horror as the walls closed with a boom. Suddenly, a sharp shriek boomed cutting the eerie silence. Plugging her ears, Rebecca laid back down and fell asleep.

* * *

It had been a whole month of loneliness, thinking and survival since she arrived. But finally, the box started to make sounds again, a loud blaring alarm to be exact. Although Rebecca was curious of what would come of it, she stayed a safe distance away, observing it instead.

The doors of the box flew apart, and a boy jumped out of it. He had dark hair and piercing brown eyes, but his were filled with fear. After blankly staring into the wilderness, the boy suddenly fell to his knees and to Rebecca's surprise, the boy began to cry. His wails cut through the eerie silence like a hot knife thorough butter. As Rebecca stood, there watching him, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. But despite the sorrow she felt for him, Rebecca went on with her life the way she became used to.

* * *

As time flew by, Rebecca studied the patterns of the box. Soon, she figured out that once a month a new person came up from the box and it was always a boy. Every week, the box came up with supplies. From the safety of her tree house, she watched as the group became larger and larger, but fear never failed to gouge them. Some of the boys went crazy, others hid in fear and some didn't speak for weeks. It wasn't a good time for any of them.

* * *

A few months had passed and things only got worse. Some of the boys had died and like before, most of them hid in fear. But Rebecca saw the struggle to survive and she couldn't stand watching these boys, young and old, die. She walked back into her tree house and sat in her hammock with a paper and pencil in hand, and she wrote until her hand hurt. Finally, after finishing writing, she folded the piece of paper and placed it in her pocket.

* * *

Several weeks passed and whenever Rebecca looked into the Glade, its what the boys, the Gladers, called it now, she smiled because she saw order and teamwork. Most of the Gladers were curious about what was beyond the large walls but only a few actually knew the real danger of it.

One day, Rebecca overheard two boys, Minho and Newt, talk to the leader of the Glade, Nick, about some sort of maze. Only them and a couple more of them made it out of there maze, while others were stuck in there at night. Some believed that those who got stuck in the maze survived but from the shrieks heard at night, most knew they were never to be seen again.

* * *

As time went by and more people came up from the maze, it became harder to gather the necessary resources for Rebecca. Food came in smaller portions to everybody, and stealing it got a lot harder.

Searching through Frypan's 'kitchen' Rebecca was desperate to find food. She filled her bag to the rim with food and whatever she could find, and she turned around. Only to find a blade to her throat.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Newt said

"Someone you don't need to know" she replied

"Tell me now!" he commanded, bringing the blade closer to Rebecca.

She pulled her hood off. Her dirty blonde hair falling to her shoulders. "You wouldn't dare hurt a girl would you?" she asked

"What the hell?" Newt exclaimed, shock spread over his face.

Quick as a flash, Rebecca had turned the tables. Now she held her own blade to the boy's throat.

"You won't speak a word about this, Or else, I'll kill you before you can get out of this hellhole" Rebecca threatened

Snatching her bag, Rebecca ran out of the kitchen and back into her tree house.

* * *

The next afternoon, Rebecca walked into her tree house after a successful raid of weapons. As she stepped in, male voices could e heard. Quietly, Rebecca grabbed her new knives and hid behind a wall. Rebecca took a glance towards the sources of voices, only to see Newt and Nick rummaging through her stuff. Forcefully, Rebecca threw a knife into the wall beside their them. Their heads whipped towards the weapon in the wall, giving Rebecca enough time to race into the room and slice the intruders in the arms and legs.

The two boys fell, holding their fresh wounds. Rebecca stood above them, holding her blade. Blood dripped from the end.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"Look I'm sorry about this but let us explain" Nick replied

"Fine! Get up and sit there"

Sitting down onto the hammock, Newt and Nick looked around more. Rebecca walked up to them

"But any funny business from you guys and the Glade will be losing two more members. Got it?!"

"Understood" Newt said

"Good. Now speak before I lose my patience"

"My name is Nick, I"m the leader here. This is Newt, he's one of the Runner's. He's the one who told me about you"

Rebecca gave a quick death glare at Newt

"I know exactly who you are"

"Look we're sorry if we seemed like a threat to you. We weren't aware that someone else was living in the Glade with us"

"I'm sure you weren't."

"To be honest you're the first girl we've ever seen in the Glade"

"I know... Every single one of you that comes up from that Box is always a boy."

"How do you know all this already?"

"I've been watching the Glade from the start..." Rebecca says as she starts to tend to their wounds.

"Wait, what do you mean 'from the start'?"

"I mean, I've been here longer than any of you shanks have."

The two boys looked at her with confusion

"It seems like you guys are still lost so I'll simplify it a bit more. I was the first to come into the Glade."

"That's impossible. Nick was the first to arrive here from the Box."

"No. He wasn't."

"How do we know you're not lying?"

"The very first thing that Nick did when he arrived here was fall on his knees and cry his eyes out..."

"How do you know that?!"

"I told you. I was the first one here. I've seen you guys grow from being controlled by fear to becoming a team."

"Okay, one final test then. How did we become a team?"

"A note. Somebody wrote Nick a note telling him how to organize you guys."

"There's no way you already knew this."

"Come here!" Rebecca says as she grabs a piece of paper with her notes on it and hands it to Nick. "Do you recognize this writing?"

"It's you. You wrote the note..."

"Finally, you boys got something from this little chit chat" Rebecca exclaimed.

"But why hide all this time?"

"Honestly, I don't know... At first, it was because I was afraid. But now... It's just not the right time. How do you think those boys will react when a girl suddenly show up from nowhere? They'd go crazy"

"She's right Nick, they will go nuts."

"That's why it's so important that you don't tell anyone about me. Now go leave before I actually kill you two" Rebecca says

Nick and Newt stand up and climb down the ladder. From the ground Nick and Newt look up and wave as Rebecca looks down and puts a finger to her lips.

* * *

That's it for now guys... I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to tell you now that this will most likely be the longer chapter I'll write for this story but there is definitely more to come.

Feel free to PM me and write reviews. Until next time!

-The FearlessDreamer


	2. UPDATE

Hi guys! So before you jump to any conclusions, NO I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS FIC! I just came here to update you on the process of this story. Recently, I've been very busy working because I work from 9 in the morning to very late at night so I haven't been able to write much but... The second chapter is in the process of being written right now and I anticipate for it to upload two weeks from now. If you have any suggestions of how my plot should go, I'm all ears. See you soon

-TheFearlessDreamer


	3. UPDATE 2

Hi guys I', back with some terrible news... I know I told you guys that I would be posting a new chapter in the past week but things got delayed when my family went on a unespected camping trip. But the real bad news is that although I had nearly completed the new chapter, my computer crashed and the chapter was almost completely deleted and now only a couple paragraphs survived. I know it might seem like I'm just making excuses but I'm trying really hard to rewrite this chapter for you guys. Right now, I don't know when it will be posted but I'm trying my hardest to get this chapter to you guys as fast as I can. Once again, I'm terribly sorry.

-TheFearlessDreamer


	4. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm back and I finally got this chapter done. It did get deleted but I shortened it so I could update quicker and not keep you guys waiting for so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-TheFearlessDreamer

* * *

 *******I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER TRILOGY. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JAMES DASHNER*******

* * *

Several days later, Rebecca, having just successfully taken a few things from the Box, walked onto the balcony of her tree house. The sky began to darken and the Runners had returned from their trip into the Maze hours earlier. As she was about to sit down into her hammock, she noticed something unusual in the corner of her eye. A figure. A figure that was running through the gates of the Maze. A figure that certainly wasn't supposed to do what he was doing. Without a second thought, Rebecca sprang to her feet and ran to the ladder, grabbing a couple weapons and supplies on the way. Scared to spend precious time, Rebecca jumped onto the ground from her tree house, falling once she made contact with the dirt. Hastily, she got up and sprinted to the gates of the Maze, her bag hitting her back with every step.

By the time she reached the gates of the Maze, they were already closing.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're thinking?" a voice yelled behind her

Rebecca quickly spun around as brown eyes met hazel ones. Newt stood with shock spread across his face.

"If you go in there you'll die. You'll never return." he said

"I know but I can't just let the poor boy die in there" Rebecca said before she ran into the closing gap of the gates.

* * *

The gates closed loudly behind her and Rebecca jumped from the loud noise. Step after step, Rebecca ran further into the dangerous clutches of the Maze. Darkness loomed over her head and she already knew, there was no backing out now. The gates of the Maze had already closed shut. It was only her, the walls, the terrible creatures that lurked and Stephen, whether dead or alive.

* * *

Rebecca ran for what seemed like hours before finding Stephen. His wails and screams cut through the silence like a hot knife through butter. She took a sharp turn towards the noise and spotted the boy lying on the cold, concrete ground.

"Oh my god!" Rebecca exclaimed as she ran to his motionless body "Hey wake up!" she yelled as she vigorously shook him

The boy's eyes slowly fluttered open "Am I dead yet? Are you an angel here to take me to wherever I go next?"

"God no! You're still alive. Thank goodness"

"I'm not dead?"

Rebecca shook her head "Not yet, but you will be if you don't get up now"

"Who are you?"

"Name's Rebecca. Now get up! Let's go" she answered as she extended her hand to him

The boy took her hand and she pulled him to his feet

"My name's Stephen"

"Nice to meet you. Now lets go" Rebecca said

Together they ran for a little while. Suddenly, a loud screech echoed.

Rebecca jumped out of her skin "What he heck was that?"

"You don't want to find out" Stephen answered "We call them Grievers. No ones ever lived to tell the story of their experiences, but we know well enough to stay clear of them."

Quickly, the screeching and scraping of metal against concrete grew louder and louder with every second.

"We have to go now" the boy yelled

"No, wait a minute" Rebecca replied as she walked towards the sound.

Sticking her head out, Rebecca saw a large hideous, bulbous creature. Piercing blood red eyes met hazel ones.

"Shit!" Rebecca exclaimed as she ran back to Stephen "Run!"

Rapidly, the two of them dashed off in a sprint but the Grievers metal legs clanged loudly behind them. They ran as fast as their feet could carry them.

"Stephen come on!" she yelled as the boy behind her began to slow down "Come on it's catching up!"

Rebecca crashed into a tall concrete wall and fell.

"Damnit! It's a dead end! Let's turn around" she yelled as she turned on her heels and ran. Stephen followed closely behind. Suddenly, a screech boomed loudly from behind them.

"Rebecca!" Stephen screamed

Rebecca spun around to see the Grieve who's clwas were wrapped aound Stephen scrambling body, walking away.

"Stephen!" she yelled "Hold on I'll get you out of there!" as she drew her bow and arrow and took a shot, hitting the creature in it's side.

"Rebecca! It's useless! Stop!"

"I can't let you die!"

"It's too late! Run!" the boy yelled

Rebecca stood there in complete shock

"Go! Go Rebecca! Leave!"

"Goodbye Stephen" Rebecca said as she ran away, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

The next several hours passed in a blur. Stephen, the Grievers claws wrapped around his body. When flesh hit concrete when the Griever tossed Stephen against the wall. The sound of bones cracking upon impact against the hard material replayed in her mind. It was torture as it replayed over and over again as if it was automatically on loop.

* * *

So that's all I have for this chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted because I haven't really figured out the exact plot for it yet but I assure you it is a work in progress. Feel free to review and give commentary on what you thought. Suggestions are also very nice to hear. See you later!

-TheFearlessDreamer


	5. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Before we start with this new chapter, I would like to thank those who send reviews. It means a lot to know that you guys are enjoying this story. But I have a BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!

Here it is...

I've been planning to do a sequel to this story depending on how well this one goes. So if this story is successful and the readers want one, then a sequel will be made. Please send reviews about this topic. This is all going to be your choice.

-TheFearlessDreamer

* * *

 **This chapter contains the subject of suicide. If this makes you uncomfortable, avoid reading this chapter.**

* * *

 *******I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER TRILOGY. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JAMES DASHNER*******

* * *

By the time Rebecca arrived at the Gate, the doors were already open. Quickly, she peeked into the Glade to see if anyone was watching. Not a sound could be heard from inside the Glade. Taking her chance, Rebecca sprinted back to her tree house.

She climbed up the ladder as fast as could and jumped into her hammock as she grieved for the loss of Stephen.

* * *

After almost a week since the day she returned from the Maze, Rebecca had exiled herself from the Gladers and never left her tree house since the day she returned. She didn't eat, didn't talk and barely moved. Every waking moment, images from that dreadful night in the Maze haunted her. Not a second went by without the sound of bones breaking ringing through her ears. Even though she had escaped from the Maze, she couldn't escape what had happened in it.

Finally, Rebecca got up from her hammock and walked to her balcony. Along the way she grabbed a couple of tools she needed for the task she had planned.

* * *

Rebecca stood at the edge of her balcony, the rope ,which was tied to a tree truck above her, tight in her hand and her feet on top of the railing. Below her, Gladers worked like any other day, there was peace and tranquility among them but none with her.

With shaky hands, Rebecca fastened the noose around her neck, the pain already arising. For one last time Rebecca closed her eyes but Stephen's death replayed in her mind. She couldn't bear it anymore so with one last look at the Glade, she jumped…

Instead of the pain in her neck, it was replaced with a tug on her arm. Rebecca fell to the ground as a boy stood above her. The rope that was just fastened around her now thudded onto the floor next to her.

"How could you do that?! Why?!" Newts familiar voice screeched

"I can't. I can't do this anymore." Rebecca said as she stood back up.

"What are you talking about? What is wrong with you?! You tried to kill yourself for bloody sake!"

"It wouldn't have mattered. No one would've cared! No one would've noticed if I died! Can't you see Newt?! I'm not important. If I were people would have noticed me by now." the girl said as she attempted to stand back onto the balcony railing.

"I noticed you!" Newt shouted as she gently pushed Rebecca back, away from the railing. "I noticed that you didn't do your weekly raid from the Box today! I noticed that we had a lot more food in Frypans kitchen than usual at supper! I noticed that a girl was standing on her balcony about to bloody kill herself!"

"Newt! No one cares about what happens to me! No one cares about me!" Rebecca retaliated as she looked away from the boy standing in front of her.

"Jesus Becca! Can't you see that I care?!" Newt yelled as he pulled Rebecca into a tight embrace "If you do anything like that ever again. I would never forgive you…"

* * *

So that's it for this chapter! I'm sorry that it is short but I couldn't think of anything else to write for this chapter. So please send in comments, suggestions and of course, reviews. The success of this story all depends on you guys. I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be posted but I hope that it's very VERY soon. Thank you for reading!

-TheFearlessDreamer


	6. Chapter 4

After being trapped in the maze, Rebecca had a hard time getting comfortable in the Glades. Every night, Stephen and the Griever, which killed him, haunted her dreams and caused her to wake up screaming. Sometimes, when she woke up Newt would be there. For the past few months, he had been staying closer to the treehouse, checking in on her. He would bring her food and water from Frypan's kitchen, and maybe it was a little too much. The Gladers took notice of the missing supplies. After Nick had died trying to find a way out of the Glade and Alby took charge, the Gladers became worried and anxious of what would become of their future and how long they could survive. Life in the Glade only got harder and harder as more people started to try to get out and more people died. Although structure had been restored since Alby's leadership, life in the Glade just never seemed to be the same.

* * *

A couple moths later, the box suddenly came up. Rebecca watched from a distance, as she was sitting in her treehouse. She witnessed a guy get out of the Box and started running for a few seconds before face-planting into the dirt.

Every time a new Greenie showed up, she became happier. She loved watching them grow and adapt to the Glade. Although adapting to the Glade should've been a very bad thing. I brought her joy watching them make friends and help the other Gladers. But this Greenie, something about him drew her in. She thought that maybe if there was a way out of the Glade, it would be this one. This boy, whoever he may be, that would free her and the Gladers from this hellhole.

* * *

That afternoon, she heard someone come to her treehouse. Although she was hoping that it was Newt, now the only surviving person who knew about her. All the boys in the Glade were always curious and some had tried to climb her tree before. Cautiously, Rebecca picked up her knives and held them by her ear, ready to throw them. Suddenly, a figure jumped out from behind the wall. By relflexes, Rebecca threw the knife and the boy stopped in his tracks

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" Newt excalimed

"You scared me!" Rebecca replied as she walked by him and grabbed the knives from the wall

"You could've hit me"

"If you were anyone else that would've been the point"

"I saw that Greenie today"

"Oh yeah?"

"You know with speed like that he could be a Runner"

"I don't know. With the skill of falling like that I think he would have a better chance helping Frypan"

"Come on! You can't be serious. He has to be a Runner"

"I can't be the one who assigns people their jobs. That kind of work is for Alby"

"I still don't understand why Alby is in charge. You're the one with the most knowledge of the Glade."

"No, theres stil the other who came before me that are still alive"

"But are they aware of a runaway girl hiding in a treehouse in the woods?"

"That doesn't give me the right to become in charge"

"But it should" Rebecca replied

Loudly, yells could be heard in the distance

"That's your cue. You better run off before they get curious"

"They already are" Newt said as he climbed down the ladder and ran off into the fields of the Glade.

* * *

The following night, they welcomed the new Greenie. It had become a tradition almost. Every time, a new Greenie showed up. The Gladers would host this big bonfire party. They would fight like they usually would, and drink and eat and more importantly have fun. That night Gally had decided to pick a fight with the Greenie. Rebecca watched as Gally pushed him into the ground and winced as his face made contact with the dirt. Suddenly, he got up and instead of fighting back he started to yell

"Thomas! Thomas! I remember my name! It's Thomas!"

And soon everyone cheered for the now named Thomas and from afar, a smile spread across Rebecca's face.

* * *

The next afternoon, Newt decided to pay another visit.

"So have you heard about the Greenie?"

"You mean Thomas?"

"How did you know?"

"I bet even the Grievers could hear him last night"

"He was a bit loud wasn't he"

"A little bit?!"

"Okay. But what do you think we should do with him?"

"I don't know. I don't run the Glade"

"But you've been here the longest"

"Yes. But do they know that? Look I already told you, he seems like he should be a Runner."

"No that job is too dangerous"

"No, the trauma is too dangerous. Look I get it. It caused you a lot of pain. But it did to me too"

"Stephen." he replied as Rebecca nodded in response "Do you still see him?"

"Every time I close my eyes."

"How do you do it? Handle the pain?"

"I don't. But I made a promise to myself after Stephen died" she sighed "I said that I would do whatever I could to get as many people out of this place."

"But there is no way out"

"Yes there is. I'm sorry that you thought that there wasn't and decided to jump of one of the walls."

"We're not much different are we?" he replied

"No, we're exactly alike"

"That's probably why I was the only one to find you."

"It's a good thing you did" Rebecca replied as she smiled at him. "You should probably get going. Start yelling at the others to do their jobs"

"Alright. I'll see you soon" Newt said as he walked to the ladder.

Quickly he climbed down and looked up. When he saw Rebeccas brown hair fall, he waved up at her and she waved back. Then he walked back to the Glade.

* * *

That's it! I told you guys that i would update as quickly as I could. And to be honest it was hard. I had to juggle work, school and family plans and trips. I was hard but I got you guys this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed and please give a review if you liked it and want to give me feedback. Criticism is totally welcome as long as it is constructive criticism.

-TheFearlessDreamer


	7. IMPORTANT AN

Hi guys! I'm really sorry that I can't upload chapters as much as I'd like. The truth is that I've been having a massive writers block for this fanfic. Honestly, I have the ending of this fanfic planned out but the gap between where we are now in the story to the end is so enormous and I don't know what to fill it with... So I'm here to say that I will be continuing with this story but until I can overcome my writers block, this story will be on hiatus. Presently, I don't know when I'll be back but I'm hoping its very soon. I've found that my creative writing is now leaning towards the DC Superhero shows broadcasted on the CW and that I'll start writing fanfics for those shows. If you would like to see more of me and my writing, I assure you something for CW's Supergirl will be uploaded soon.

Thank you for all the reviews and support for this story. So until next time...

-TheFearlessDreamer


End file.
